Mummy Lord Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Mummy Lord. Stronger version of Mummy Physiology. Variation of Undead Lord Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Named *Mummy King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Pharaoh/Queen/Zero Physiology *Mummy Lordship Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Mummy Lord, one of the most powerful types of undead. Mummy Lords have unfathomable powers rivaling that of gods, for in their time in the afterlife they acquired even greater dynamic prowess and prestige than when they were alive. Many of whom were praised as pharaohs and queens or their influential advisory's/consorts in a past life. The lord of all mummies may hold total dominion over all other Mummies as well as the dominions in which they once ruled over while among the living. More often than not the rise of a Mummy Lord will bring with it all of the world ending plague and disaster upon the current world. Applications * Curse Manipulation * Life-Force Absorption ** Self-Resurrection *** Body Creation * Mummy Physiology ** Defunct Physiology ** Wrapping Manipulation *** Bandage Manipulation *** Clothing Generation ** Supernatural Condition *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Cells **** Ultimate Regeneration *** Supernatural Durability *** Supernatural Reflexes *** Supernatural Strength * Mummification * Society Manipulation ** Civilization Rebuilding *** Civilization Advancement * Subordination Manipulation ** Army Manipulation ** Control Manipulation ** Loyalty Empowerment ** Monarchy Inducement * Unfettered Body * Weakness Resistance Variations * Alpha Physiology * Afterlife Lordship Can blur the boundaries of the afterlife resurrecting any of their choosing. * Curse Embodiment Lords can become a living plague upon the earth. * Dark Lord Users can be come a powerful evil overlord. * Death Transcendence Obtain unimaginable power upon death. * Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation A great many Mummy Lords have access to both or either holy and unholy power. * Earth-Bound Physiology * Environmental Unity Share a special union with the land one ruled or governed in life. * Past Mode Lords are or can physically regress to their living prime. * Science-Magic Ascendancy The ancient civilizations ruled were ahead of their time. * Transcendent Connection Many Mummy Lords either have or are a transcendent power base. * Transcendent Undead Physiology * Undead Manipulation Related to mummies. ** Undead Summoning * Undead Pulse Once truly revived a user is neither dead nor alive. Associations * Life and Death Lordship * Mythic Lord Physiology * Undead Lord Physiology Limitations * Power and immortality can be stripped from them. Known Users Gallery Imhotep.jpg|High Priest Imhotep (The Mummy) had died while buried alive only to ascend becoming a one man Armageddon with otherworldly powers. Ahmanet_from_The_Mummy.jpg|Ahmanet (Dark Universe) was an ancient sorceress who made a powerful pact with Set the Egyptian God of Death before being mummified alive. After a millienia of slumber, Ahmanet was revived as an undead being with tremendous power over necromancy. Settra the Imperishable Warhammer.png|Settra the Imperishable (Warhammer), the High King of Nehekhara, is also one of the most powerful Liche Priests in existence, ruling the desert land of Nehekhara with his mummified subjects by way of his Mortuary Cult. Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharaoh (Miraculous Ladybug) hold command over all of the mummies he creates. Pharaoh Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Pharaoh (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are a breed of undead that holds authority over all mummies and the desert region they inhabit. Anubis Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Anubis (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are a species of werewolf that holds authority over legions of mummies. En Sabah Nur X-Men Apocalypse.png|Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) is an all powerful mutant who was left mummified by his worshipers. Having risen again, stronger than ever in modern times, hes one of the most powerful entities in the world if not the cosmos. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers